mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Meredith McCoy
| birth_place = Fort Worth, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Singer | alias = Meredith McCoy, Meredith Thompson, Meredith Mauldin McCoy, | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = Jaan McCoy (father) Rebecca McCoy (mother) | spouse = Michael Mauldin | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Christian | salary = | networth = | credits = Dragon Ball Z as Android 18 Fruits Basket as Kagura Sohma Fullmetal Alchemist as Lieutenant Maria Ross Lupin III as Fujiko Mine | website = http://www.meredithmauldin.com/ | agent = }} Meredith McCoy (Born August 11, 1980 in Fort Worth, Texas) is a Texas-based voice actress and singer who primarily works on the properties of Funimation. Meredith has done national commercials for Radio Shack, AT&T, 7-Eleven, and Chevrolet. Her father Jaan McCoy has been a disc jockey for 35 years. McCoyhas been singing professionally since the age of seventeen. She has sung with the Cary Richards orchestra, traveled all over the U.S. with Vince Vance and the Valiants, and has performed with Ricky Derek's Night 'Oh' Cabaret. She is currently performing with CornerPocket, a local six-piece jazz/swing band based in Dallas, Texas, who will soon release their second album. McCoy was also featured in the award winning Kenny Chesney Video "There Goes My Life", which won CMT's Flame Worthy Male Video of the Year for 2004. McCoy is also one of the main actors in Radio Shack Corporation's training and recruiting videos since 2001. She appears currently in over 55 of the company's on-demand training videos on Radio Shack's internal training library available to its employees; titled RTV. In these videos she portrays a "store associate" herself, always doing the "right things" and giving positive attitude and motivation towards her "customers". She can also be seen in older editions of "Radio Shack TV" DVDs which are looped on LCD TV screens in over 4,000 stores in the United States, Canada, and Puerto Rico. These segments are filmed inside of a "full scale" model store located inside of Radio Shack's Company Headquarters in her hometown of Ft. Worth, Texas. In such videos she also goes by the name Meredith. McCoy also hosts several in-store television segments for GameStop, Electronics Boutique, and EB Games stores across the United States that are run in continuous loops daily. In these segments, she explains the features, benefits, and story lines of new games released on the market. Her latest in-store television segment aired in July 2007. McCoy has done work on anime television shows, including both voice acting and performance of the theme songs. She is the singer of the English version theme song for Fruits Basket, and the second English theme song to One Piece. She is also known for her roles as Lieutenant Maria Ross on Fullmetal Alchemist and as Android 18 on Dragon Ball Z. Filmography * The Imposter (2008) - Sydney * Midnight Clear (2006) - Caroler Gretchen Anime * Blue Gender - Lu/Su * Burst Angel - Yoko * Case Closed - Kari * Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT - Android 18, Launch, (Additional Characters) * Fruits Basket - Kagura Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Maria Ross * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Maria Ross * Gunslinger Girl - Patlicia * Kiddy Grade - Bonita * Kodocha - Jackie O * Love Com - Mimi Yoshioka * Lupin III - Fujiko Mine * Rumbling Hearts - Hitomi * YuYu Hakusho - Atsuko, Misako External links *Meredith McCoy's Official Website *Official Corner Pocket Site * * * Category:1980 births Category:Actors from Texas Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American Christians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Texas Category:People from Fort Worth, Texas Category:People from Texas